deltarunefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Lancer
Profil Kişilik Lancer, gözyaşı damlası şeklindeki bir başlığa sahip, kısa ve çürük siyah, mavi ve beyaz bir Darkner'dır. Yüzünün üst yarısı büyük, kürek biçimli bir gölgeyle gizlenmiştir. Geniş bir ağzı ve genellikle dışarı çıkardığı belirgin bir mavi dili vardır. Kris'e göre, Lancer'ın bedenine kıyafetlerinden söylemek zor. Mesela, Lancer'in kıyafet giyip giymediği veya bunun doğal bir görünümü olup olmadığı açık değildir. Kişilik Lancer çocuksu ve davranışları ve konuşmalarında genellikle olgunlaşmamış. Çizgilerini yüzünde sürekli bir gülümsemeyle teslim ediyor. Kolayca çocukça oyunlar ve takiplerle meşgul, işleri gizlemekten ve insanları rahatsız etmekten hoşlanıyor. Genelde, partinin, yazdığı tabelalarla ilgili talimatları saf bir şekilde takip ettiğini varsayar. Zayıf bir yön algısı var ve labirentte kolayca kayboluyor. K Round gibi güçlü düşmanları tarafından kolayca korkutulabilir, ancak bunu yaparken sakin ve neşeli kalır. Lancer babası King'i değerlendiriyor. "Ayın oğlu" olarak belirlenmeyi umarak ve ihmal edilmesine rağmen babasının refahını ve onayını umarak, onu taklit etmek için sert bir cephe yansıtmaya çalışır. Babasının öznelerinin ondan hoşlanmadığını ve sadece Kral'ın emriyle ona katlandığını bilerek, gerçek dostluk arayışı içinde olur ve başlangıçta düşmanca rolüne rağmen kademeli olarak partiye müttefik olur. Ana Hikaye Bölüm 1 Lancer ilk karanlık bir siluet olarak ortaya çıktı, Kris aracılığıyla yolculuk olarak birkaç kez glimpsed ?????? alan. Kris Susie ile yeniden bir araya sonra, Lancer onlar kaçana kadar onlara maça çok sayıda flinging, ikisini de saldırır. Lancer, bisikletini partiye kehaneti yeni tanıtan kapüşonlu bir figür haline getirerek Castle Town'da kendini doğru bir şekilde ortaya koyuyor. Kris ve Susie'nin ona saldırabileceği, HP'Sİ 0'a ulaştığında ekrandan kopardığı veya bisikletinin "yakıt tükenmesi" için Savaşı uzattığı ve akşam yemeğinden önce eve gitmek için ayrıldığı kısa bir savaş ortaya çıkıyor. Lancer, sahanın her yerinde tekrar tekrar ortaya çıkıyor ve partiyi yanıltmaya ve uyarmaya yönelik çok sayıda yazılı işaret bırakıyor. Alanın sonuna doğru, Susie onun çocukça tutum lastikler ve onu korkutmak ve gerçekten tehdit – Lancer ancak dost eleştiri olarak alır ve bir rol modeli olarak onu düşünmeye başlar nasıl ona öğretmek için karar verir. Daha sonra büyük tahtayı geçerken, Lancer susie'nin dersini korkutucu bir kahkaha ile uygulamaya koyduğunu ortaya koyuyor; çünkü Susie'ye korkutucu olup olmadığını sormadan önce partiyi kana bulamakla tehdit ediyor. Büyük Kurulun sonunda, Lancer bir K'den çok korkuyor. ormana geçmek için yuvarlak ve parti onun için onu yenmek zorunda. Ralsei, saldırılarıyla mücadeleyi zorlaştırdığı için Susie'yi hafifçe uyarıyor ve düşmanlarla savaşmayı bırakmasını istiyor. Susie bundan rahatsız ve Lancer'ın yanına katılarak kötü bir adam olmaya karar verir. İki denemek ve Orman boyunca, sadece Kris ve Ralsei oluşur parti, engellemek için devam edin. Bu, partiye kendi düşüşlerini finanse etmek için bir çerez satmayı ve "kendi kıçınızı dövmek için bir silah tasarlamalarını" içerir." Susie ve Lancer sonunda önemsiz dışında tasarlanmış silah inşa, ama alay olarak havaya uçurmak ve daha sonra parti kendilerini mücadele etmeye karar. Kris ve Ralsei ya Lancer'ı artık savaşmamaya ikna ederek ya da Lancer'ı Susie'nin onun için endişe duyduğu noktaya kadar yaralayarak bu savaşı kazandılar. Susie bu noktada partiye tekrar katılmaya karar verir. Lancer ayrıca" partiye katılır", ancak pratikte sadece küçük bir mesafeden etiketler. Kısa bir süre sonra ancak, Lancer Parti mücadele Kral olasılığı endişe olur. Ya babasını öldüren partinin ya da babasını öldüren partinin korkusuyla Lancer, Card Castle'a geri dönüyor. Ana parti onu kovalarken Rudinn Rangers tarafından bastırıldığında, Lancer içeri girer ve idam edilmekten ziyade onları hapseder. Onları "sonsuza dek" zindanda tutmayı seçiyor ve "ölümden çok daha iyi" olduğunu iddia ediyor."Susie hücresinden kopar ve Lancer'ı görünüşte ihanetiyle yüzleşir ve ikisi de diğerine zarar vermek istemediği ortaya çıkana kadar savaşır. Susie lancer'a, o ve diğer kahramanların King'e zarar vermek zorunda olmadığına yemin eder ve Lancer kaçar, rahatlar. Kart Kalesi'nin çatısına gider ve babasını önceden yumuşatmaya çalışır. Parti kart Kale ascend ve nihayet Kral karşılamak zaman, Lancer durumu açıklayan sürecinde. Ancak, partiyi gördükten sonra, Kral öfkeli olur ve lancer'a görevinde başarısız olduğunu ve Işıkçıların "pislik"olduğunu söyler. Lancer aynı fikirde değil ve King onu öfkeyle tutuyor ve onu ışıkçıların ona boyun eğmesini sağlamak için kalenin korkuluğundan düşürmekle tehdit ediyor. Lancer sonra sırtında onu vurur ve Lancer Kral mücadele parti bırakarak, kaçmak için izin veren bir maça mermi ile ona saldırarak babasını ihanet. Parti mücadele yoluyla bir Darkner mağlup olmamıştı eğer savaşın sonunda, Lancer Kral devirerek onları kurtarır: o Darkner askerlerinin çok sayıda fırtınalar ve kart Kale hapishane hücresinde Kral kilitler. Daha sonra diğer üç Kral hala kilitli bırakarak, Karanlık dünyanın yeni Kralı olur. Savaşta Saldırılar İlk Saldırı * Lancer, Mermi Tahtasının sağ tarafında yukarı ve aşağı hareket eder. Bir süre sonra, honks ve ileri doğru şarj ediyor, bir tekerlekli sandalye yapıyor. Lancer, Mermi Tahtasının altından şarj ediyor, daha sonra Kris'in Ruhuna küre şeklinde mermiler çekerek Mermi Tahtasının üstünden geri dönüyor. İkinci Saldırı * Susie, Lancer'in üstüne atladı. Ardından, Lancer, Bullet Board'un üstünden atlayarak Susie, Bullet Board'un sağına doğru hareket eden balta mermileri fırlattı. Mermileri ekranın en üstündeki rastgele yerlerde Bullet Board aracılığıyla aşağı doğru hareket eden maçalar. Susie uyumaya başlarsa, Lancer ilk karşılaşmadan gelen saldırıları kullanır. Üçüncü Saldırı * Mermileri ekranın en üstündeki rastgele yerlerde Bullet Board aracılığıyla aşağı doğru hareket eden maçalar. Mermi Kurşun Kurulu tarafındaki mermileri çürütür. Susie'nin sağlığı düşükse veya üç tur geçtikten sonra, SOUL'yi aktif olarak önleyen maça mermileri ekranın üstünden fırlatır. Bu saldırı kavga sonuna kadar yoğunluğu azalır. Konuşmalar ; İlk Saldırı * Halt, clowns! This bike is fueled by victory!!! * I love to get thrashed...Just kidding! That's you!! * So what are you guys doing after this??? * Hohoho!!! I'm the bad guy! * Oh! You make my feelings do wheelies! Sweet wheelys #1 * Did you not realize I can mask my self-esteem levels? #2 * Stop!! My personality's getting too deep!!! '#3' ; Post-Battle * Wait! Wait a second! * My bike's running out of fuel...! * Alright, you punk-a-roos! * You had the luck of the draw this time, but... * Next time, the losers will be YOU!!! * Hahaha!!! Bye, losers!! * I gotta get home before dinner!!! ; Second Battle * Hey!! Hey Susie!! Watch me, watch me!! Neutral * Prepare for smashing, you luxurious melons!!! Neutral * Horror! Pain! The power of REAL bad guys! (Nice, huh?) Neutral * This bike is fueled by EVIL! ...and friendship! Neutral * I'll never let you SPARE my friends!!! Pacify on Susie #1 * Oh, what a beautiful song!!! on Susie * Don't worry Bikey, I'll put you to bed soon... Pacify on Susie #2 * Oh!!! It's working on me!!! or X-Anything #1 * Thanks, it's all natural! #2 * Really!? That's bad! #2 * Really!? It's just what I wanted!!! #3 * Wow, I'll look amazing!! #3 * Hee hee! I'm bliss--fully ignorant! or X-Anything #4, failed * Huh? What was that? Susie blocks Lancer's ears from "The Final Blow of Kindness" * Ow, my guts hurt! Hurt Flavor Text ; First Battle * Lancer busts in! 'Encounter' * Not to call a spade a spade, but he's a spade. Not old enough to ride a motorcycle, so he set his bike on fire. Check * Lancer's riding it out. Neutral * Lancer is thinking about chips. Neutral * Lancer switches gears randomly to appear competent. Neutral * Lancer revs viciously. Neutral * You tell Lancer to watch out for Susie's attack. He readies himself. #1 * Lancer laughs at the idea he would need your help! #2 * You tell Lancer you can't tell the difference between his clothes and his body. He seems flattered... His ATTACK POWER went down! #1 * You try to compliment LANCER again... But he sees it as insincere. His ATTACK POWER goes back up! #2 * You compliment LANCER. He gets confused as to your sincerity. Instead of going up or down, his ATTACK power goes sideways...? #3 * You say some kind words. Lancer absorbs them into his skin. #4+ ; Second Battle : If Susie is asleep or knocked down temporarily, Lancer's neutral flavor text during the first battle is reused. * Two bad guys blocked the way! Encounter * Watch out!!! He's boosted by friendship! Check * Susie and Lancer are coming up with victory celebration plans. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are making fun of you. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are gloating about how great their team is. Neutral * Susie and Lancer are having an evil laugh contest. Neutral * Smells like teamwork. Neutral * You tried convincing Lancer not to fight. Lancer started to become convinced! #1 * You tried telling Lancer you like his hair... * You told Lancer you'd give him a picnic basket of worms. Lancer became almost fully convinced! #3 * You told Lancer you just want to get along! It's the decisive kindness! #4+ * You told Lancer you want to get along really fast! The soundwaves reached Lancer instantly! #4+ if Susie is KO'd and has blocked Lancer's ears two times or more beforehand * You told Ralsei to compliment the enemies! (Lancer started to become a little convinced!) #1 * You told Ralsei to logically best Lancer and Susie. (Lancer became more convinced! It's working!) #2 * You told Ralsei to offer his services to the enemies! (Lancer became almost fully convinced!) #3 * You told Ralsei to deal the final blow of kindness! #4+ * You told Ralsei to compliment Lancer really fast! The soundwaves reached Lancer instantly! #4+ if Susie is KO'd and has blocked Lancer's ears two times or more beforehand * (But Susie blocked the soundwaves before they reached Lancer!) or X-Anything #4+ followup if Susie is awake * (The PACIFY spell was absorbed by Lancer's bike!) (Lancer's BIKE began to get tired??????????????) Pacify on Susie #1 * (The PACIFY spell was absorbed by Lancer's bike!) (The WHEEL of the BIKE became SPARED!) (It turned into a SPARED TIRE!) (... that didn't do anything though.) (Seems that PACIFYing won't work!) Pacify on Susie #2 * (The PACIFY spell was absorbed by Lancer's bike!) (Seems that nothing else interesting will happen!) Pacify on Susie #3+ Relationships King King is Lancer's father. Despite this, they do not have a close relationship, as King spends little time with his son and barely seems to care about him, threatening to drop him off of the top of Card Castle if the party does not obey him. However, King does seem to care about the public treatment of Lancer, asking Darkners such as Rudinns to take care of him. Lancer both fears and respects his father and follows his orders very obediently. Ralsei During their first meeting, Lancer attempts to be "the bad guy" and collides with him with his bike, causing a cartoonish explosion. However, he doesn't seem to know that Ralsei is a Hero of Light at the time, and simply ignores him afterward, fighting and discussing with Kris and Susie instead. Due to Ralsei's kind and friendly nature, Lancer ends up liking Ralsei and seems to enjoy and care about him. Even when he's attempting to be "the bad guy," he calls Ralsei things such as "sweet basket of eggs," "delicious little apple," and "kindboy." He even goes so far as to talk about their "thrash-based relationship," and asks Kris and Susie to say goodbye to him as they leave the Dark World, although Ralsei is not leaving. Rouxls Kaard Lancer considers Rouxls Kaard his "lesser dad." He is often looked after and fed by Rouxls, who acts as his caretaker due to his father's indifference. Lancer asks Rouxls to listen to his MP3 player often, which the latter dislikes due to all Lancer's songs being cartoon splat noises. Nevertheless, Rouxls cares about Lancer's well-being, despite pretending not to. Susie Lancer begins to look up to Susie after she scares him, aspiring to be as intimidating as she is. After Ralsei lectures Susie about being a hero, Susie joins Lancer's team, sharing evil plans in order to stop the main party. As the two work together, they develop a friendship. However, when Lancer realizes that either Susie or King will be hurt in their eventual battle, he sends the party to prison for eternity. After fighting and reassuring from Susie, Lancer is confident that she can find a peaceful solution. When Susie and Kris must leave the Dark World, they still share a friendship and he mentions that she and Kris are always welcome. Gallery Lancer face joining.png |Lancer's face upon joining the party Trivia * True to the symbols in his design, Lancer corresponds to the suit of spades. ** When CHECKed during the first fight against the party, the flavor text says, "Not to call a spade a spade, but he's a spade." ** At one point, he calls himself "Dark Jack Lancer," reflecting his role as the King's diminutive Jack of Spades. Lancer's design is itself derived from the Jack of Spades design by kanotynes, whose card set designs were used for multiple characters. ** Lancer has a small hand trowel, a type of digging spade, in his room. * During Kris's first fight with Lancer, Kris can warn Lancer of Susie's upcoming attack, or choose to compliment him. However, Lancer cannot be spared through compliments alone. ** Kris's first compliment lowers Lancer's attack power. ** Their second compliment is seen as insincere and raises Lancer's attack power. ** The third compliment confuses Lancer, who, uncertain of its sincerity, makes his attack go "sideways". *** After this, whenever Kris gets hit, the damage counter appears sideways. ** The fourth time, Lancer absorbs Kris's words into his skin, having no apparent effect. * Lancer's sprite appears to be less detailed than the other characters, and does not have a walking animation. * Lancer labelled his team name raffle paper "Lancer", which he quickly changes to "The Lancer Fan Club" to avoid confusion. * Lancer has to take a shower each time he says a "bad word," as commanded by his father. * Lancer seems to have unusual eating habits. Rouxls Kaard claims that whenever King forgets to feed his son, Lancer cries like a baby bird until Rouxls feeds him worms. ** Lancer has not eaten a Dark Candy before being given one by Susie, because his father did not let him. ** When Ralsei points out Lancer's enemy team composition is similar to drinking only three glasses of milk for dinner, Lancer does not find it at all unusual to do so. ** He has a honeypot full of salsa that he only pretends to eat hidden in a tree stump; when asked, he does not know what it's made of. More salsa is stored in a hole he dug in his room. * He is not yet old enough to ride a motorcycle. Instead, Lancer rides a bike on fire, which appears to have training wheels. ** Lancer's bike can also absorb the Pacify spell. When Ralsei casts the Pacify spell during the fight with Susie and Lancer while Susie is asleep, Lancer's bike absorbs the spell. Then his bike begins to "get tired?????" * Lancer, along with Rudinn, Hathy, Clover, King, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds, was designed by kanotynes. ** With the exception of Jevil, all of kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 – 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune. *** According to kanotynes, the characters were originally created for her design class, having volunteered to draw 52 unique playing card designs. *** Lancer's earliest design was first posted on Tumblr on March 15, 2012 as a character on a jack of spades playing card. ** When asked what Lancer was, they weren't sure but suggested that he was a Kewpie doll. References fr:Lancer pl:Lancer ru:Лансер vi:Lancer